Balloon catheters may be used in various medical applications, such as cardiology. Several techniques for producing balloon catheters are known in the art.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,460,333, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a metal balloon catheter. The metal balloon catheter may be either unitary integral metal catheter in which the main tubular body and the balloon are fabricated of metal, or it may consist of a polymeric main tubular body and a metal balloon.